King most wanted
by LadyFromPoland
Summary: Merlin is to be named the Court Sorcerer of Camelot. Arthur wants to do it properly, in accordance with tradition and the Old Religion, so he asks Geoffrey for help. The rite, however, requires more than he could expect... M/A SLASH! Don't like, don't read
1. Unknown

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warning: SLASH**

**Storyline: Merlin is to be named the Court Sorcerer of Camelot. Arthur wants to do it properly, in accordance with tradition and the Old Religion, so he asks Geoffrey for help. The rite, however, requires more than he could expect...  
**

**English is not my mother language.**

* * *

_**King most wanted**_

**Chapter 01**

"**Unknown"**

It happened. Finally. Although it is hard to believe, the day in which king Arthur saw Merlin in the right light had finally come. It wasn't easy for neither of them but after some tough time Arthur accepted the truth and forgave Merlin all his lies.

oOoOo

"Merlin," the king said, slightly irritated. "We need to do this in the right way."

"What for?" Merlin asked patiently for the hundredth time this afternoon. "It is just a waste of time. I'm pretty sure that Geoffrey has better things to do than..."

"It's a tradition, Merlin," Arthur pointed out. "Whatever _it_ is."

"It is not a tradition! Your father didn't have the Court Sorcerer and therefore he couldn't perform a rite of naming Him." Merlin sighed. "I can be your Court Sorcerer without some old celebration."

"I know!" Arthur said angrily. "But I also know that you won't be fully accepted by those who believe in Old Religion if you're not named properly. It's just some kind of rite. What's wrong with that?"

Merlin looked at his friend carefully. "I just have a bad feeling."

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin! You talk about your _bad feelings_ all the time. Can't you just shut up once in a while?"

"I'm usually right," the warlock mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing important, Sire," Merlin assured him.

"Whatever... I'm going to make you the Court Sorcerer of Camelot. And I'm going to do this officially and properly." Arthur said stubbornly. "I don't care if you like it or not."

"Even if I had to walk through the castle naked? And in the middle of the day?" Merlin asked worryingly.

"Even then," the king said without hesitation.

"Even if _you_ had to walk naked by my side?" This time Merlin was more amused than worried.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur replied immediately. "Stop asking me these stupid and pointless questions. I've made up my mind and there's nothing you can do to make me change it. You've got my word that I'll name you the Court Sorcerer properly!"

"Fine," the warlock agreed helplessly. "You're going to regret it, though."

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Sire?"

"Shut up!"

oOoOo

Two days later Geoffrey announced that he had finally found the book which included the description of customs from the times before the Great Purge. Arthur was a little bit excited. Magic was still a new thing for him and therefore he found everything related to it more interesting than it truly was. Although it was strange, Merlin found this whole situation a little bit flattering.

Geoffrey seemed confused when both Merlin and king Arthur waited for him in king's chambers to listen to what he wanted to say. If they were extra careful, they would notice the slight trace of blush on old man's cheeks. They were, however, completely oblivious to what was about to happen.

"Sire," Geoffrey bowed slightly, greeting his king.

When Arthur and Merlin greeted him in return, the old man looked down with embarrassment.

"Geoffrey, you can speak up freely," the king reassured him.

"Thank you, my lord, but I can't," the old man replied politely. "I wish I could speak freely about the matter but it is impossible."

"What are you talking about, Geoffrey?" Arthur asked, narrowing his eyebrows slightly. "All you need is my permission, and you obviously have it."

"There is a problem, Sire" Geoffrey said slowly. "And it is a delicate matter." He looked weakly at Merlin.

Arthur followed his gaze. "Whatever you want to tell me, you can tell Merlin as well," the king said a little bit impatiently.

"As you wish, Sire." The old man blushed even more. He cleared his throat and continued. "According to this book," Geoffrey passed it to his king, " naming the Court Sorcerer requires the rite of extreme bonding."

"What does it mean?" Merlin couldn't help asking.

Geoffrey got even more confused. "Well... that is the problem.. In this case _extreme _means intimate."

The three of them remained silent for far too long to consider it comfortable. Finally, the king decided to break the unbearable silence.

"How much intimate?" Arthur asked in a surprisingly quiet manner.

"As much as it is possible between two men," Geoffrey said, not wanting to give a direct answer.

"Describe it. Step by step," the king ordered him.

"Arthur," Merlin suddenly spoke up. "We should let Geoffrey go. I believe that everything that we need to know is written in this book."

"It is," Geoffrey assure both of them. "Page 117."

Arthur glanced at a completely embarrassed old man. "Merlin's right," he said. "You may go."

"Thank you, Sire." Geoffrey was clearly relieved. He bowed respectfully and walked away as fast as his old legs let him.

"Let's find out what it all means," Arthur said to Merlin, sitting comfortably in his favourite armchair. "Open the book and read it to me."

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" the warlock asked him, grabbing the book. "I've never seen Geoffrey so much embarrassed in my whole life."

"Neither did I," Arthur admitted. "It makes me curious. Besides... I promised you to make you the Court Sorcerer properly and I will."

"Stubborn prat," Merlin muttered under his nose.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear anything. Now read it, Merlin!" Arthur said very impatiently.

Merlin slowly opened the book on the right page. He took a look on it and remained silent for a while.

"I said 'read it'," Arthur told him impatiently.

The sorcerer cleared his throat. "It's quite complicated," he admitted.

The blonde rolled his kingly eyes. "When I said _read it _I didn't expect you to understand the text," Arthur mocked. "Just do it."

So Merlin did. The first part of description was indeed quite complex. It was about the feast and the detailed celebration. The second part of the text, however, was the controversial one. Controversial indeed. Merlin was stopping reading it for a while, time and again.

He was obliged to finish the text so he tried to do his best.

Arthur didn't stop him. His gaze was a bit empty, as if his awareness left his body and flew away like a bird. Arthur, nonetheless, listened to the text very carefully.

When Merlin finally uttered the last word of the lengthy description, he put the book aside and slowly, very slowly, raised his gaze to meet Arthur's.

"This is madness," the warlock whispered.

"It is," Arthur admitted quietly.

"We shall forget it, then," Merlin said after a while. He was relieved. It was over. He would wake up the next day and pretend that Arthur never had such a stupid idea.

"No," the king said firmly. The awareness came back to his eyes, its rightful place. "We shall not do this."

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, a little bit terrified. "What do you mean?"

"I promised you to name you the Court Sorcerer of Camelot officially and properly, Merlin," he said. "I won't break once given word."

"But _this _is madness," Merlin tried to speak reason to him. "I'm your friend and I'd give my life to save yours... I'd do anything... But _it _is too much! The title is not worth that much."

"You are _Emrys_, Merlin. The druids won't accept you as the Court Sorcerer if we don't do _this_. Is that what you want?" the king asked.

"I don't care what they think or say," Merlin said. "It's you I need to care about."

"Is it about me?" Arthur asked. "If it is, you should know that I am willing to make such a sacrifice. It cannot be that hard!"

"It would be unlawful and sinful in your subjects' eyes," the warlock pointed out. "Aren't you aware of that?"

"We can spare them the details," Arthur said very seriously. "They don't have to know the whole truth."

"Do you want to lie to your people?" Merlin asked in disbelief.

"Am I lying when I don't tell my people about my battlefield tactics?" he answered with a question. "This kind of knowledge is useless for them."

Merlin shook his head. "I can't believe you are so stubborn," he said. "I don't understand why we should do this."

"I told you," Arthur said. "I gave you my word."

"_Arthur_..." Merlin moaned. "Screw your word!"

The king looked at him sadly. He was hurt. Truly hurt.

"I'm sorry," Merlin whispered. "I didn't mean..."

"Does it disgust you so much?" Arthur asked suddenly. "Do _I _disgust you?"

"That's not the point," the warlock tried to defend himself. He could not believe that Arthur understood his doubts in such a way. "You know very well that you are my soul mate, that we are two sides of the same coin..."

"Let's make the coin whole for a moment, then," Arthur told him. "Literally whole."

Merlin looked Arthur in the eyes. There were so many emotions in them. Merlin was not able to describe the half of them. The warlock was confused by his king's determination in such a matter because it was so not like the Arthur he had known. He was also excited and flattered. The king was ready to do for Merlin's sake something more than the warlock had ever expected and could hope for.

It felt good.

"Let's do this then," Merlin whispered, smiling timidly.

* * *

**Please, review! The reviews are love :)**


	2. The Vernal Equinox

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warning: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.**

* * *

**I have to make one thing clear. One of you asked me about Gwen so I'm going to explain it. It's simple. For the sake of this story Arthur was not able to forgive Gwen and he didn't marry her in the last episode. She will appear at some point in this story to play her part in my plot but you have to wait.  
Now enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

_**King most wanted**_

**Chapter 02**

"**The Vernal Equinox"**

The book that Geoffrey had found was very clear about the date of the celebration. Such event was supposed to take place only during the Vernal Equinox. It was the only time of the year when the rite could be binding.

Arthur and Merlin didn't have to wait for long. The Spring Equinox was almost upon them.

It was soon known all over the land that the great king Arthur Pendragon was about to name the Court Sorcerer. This information brought the representation of the Druids to the gates of Camelot. They heard about Emrys and his destiny but they had to make sure that the naming of Court Sorcerer was performed correctly. It was their duty.

The Druids were content when they saw the decorations in the throne room. Merlin had given the detailed instructions to the servants and they had followed them perfectly.

Everything was perfect.

The celebration began. The Druids watched every gesture and listened to every word very carefully. Merlin couldn't tell for sure but he had a feeling that they were pleased. It was a true relief. Arthur would be mad if they made the slightest mistake.

Merlin was getting more and more nervous with every single minute. Although Arthur seemed calm and relaxed, Merlin could tell that the king was nervous as well. There was something artificial in his laughter. Merlin knew this kind of laughter very well. He'd heard a lot of it during official feats and celebrations.

The warlock could not believe that in a few hours they would do something that he couldn't imagine. It seemed so unreal. It would even be funny if it wasn't so serious.

Merlin sighed. The strangest thing was that he didn't mind it as much as he was supposed to. It was true that he was embarrassed and nervous but the pending events didn't make him feel sick. They didn't seem such a big deal.

He glanced at Arthur. The king had a good and caring heart. He was sure that Arthur wouldn't hurt him intentionally. He knew that Arthur could be impressively sweet at times. He hoped it was one of that times.

_Emrys... _Merlin heard suddenly. He looked around and met the gaze of one of the Druids. _I hope you know what you're doing. I hope you know the tradition._

Merlin wished he knew how to speak wordlessly. This ability had never been his strong point and the truth was that he had never done anything to change that.

He nodded slightly. It seemed to be the easiest way of answering.

_Good, _he heard. _We're going to watch you. You will not see us but we will see you._

Merlin swallowed hard. It was an unexpected revelation.

_We won't be there, _the Druid continued, _but the walls are not the problem. We have to make sure that you'll follow the tradition, step by step, till the very end._

Merlin wanted to assured them that it was not necessary. He would do everything properly without the pressure of being watched. However, he knew that it was hopeless.

_You have to give yourself to the king and Arthur Pendragon has to give himself to you._

Merlin blushed. He started to suspect that the Druid was telling him all these things on purpose.

_You have to take everything he gives you, _the Druid added.

Merlin had no more doubts. The Druid was an old pervert. He and his companions were going to watch the act of extreme bonding and he himself was giving him some suggestions now. That was disgusting.

_I hope you're prepared for everything, Emrys, _the Druid continued, not caring about a deep blush that was spread across Merlin's cheeks.

All people in the room could see his embarrassment. It was horrible. Most of the knights, the Council, the lords and the ladies of the court could take a look at Merlin and read him like an open book. He was probably exaggerating but it was absolutely understandable.

"I'd like to raise a glass to Merlin who is also known as Emrys," he suddenly heard Arthur's voice. It was time for another part of the celebration. "Tonight he'll become the Court Sorcerer of Camelot."

The warlock stood up. "I'd like to raise a glass to Arthur Pendragon, the king of Camelot," he said.

They raised their chalices but did not drink the liquid.

"Merlin Emrys," Arthur started, "do you swear to protect Camelot and her people as the Court Sorcerer?" he asked.

"I do, my lord," Merlin answered smoothly. He didn't know why but he felt a slight arousal.

"Do you swear to use your power for making good deeds?" the king kept on asking.

"I do," Merlin said proudly.

"Do you swear to serve me and me only?" Arthur's eyes shone with curiosity and hope.

"I do." The warlock smiled. "Arthur Pendragon, do you swear to let me do what I believe is right for the sake of Camelot?" It was his turn to ask questions.

"I do," Arthur answered sonorously.

"Do you swear to listen to my advice carefully?" Merlin continued.

"I do." The warlock would swear that Arthur wanted to wink at him but stopped himself at the last moment.

"Finally, do you swear to let me be the Court Sorcerer until the day I die?" he asked.

"I do," Arthur confirmed. "These vows are like a marriage vow. They are binding. They are not to be broken," he said. "Now we shall drink from one another's chalices to strengthen our vows. Please, Merlin Emrys, drink some wine from my chalice."

Merlin opened his lips and Arthur poured some wine into his mouth. It was strange but he found the taste of wine soothing. He swallowed every drop very carefully and smiled timidly at his friend afterwards.

"Please, Arthur Pendragon," Merlin spoke after a while of hypnotizing silence, "drink some wine from my chalice."

The king opened his lips and let Merlin pour the wine into his mouth. The warlock watched Arthur's Adam's apple very carefully. It was disturbing but he really enjoyed the view. He liked the way king's Adam's apple worked, swallowing the liquid.

Merlin's trousers tightened a little bit. It was definitely not the way his body should react. His body betrayed him. He couldn't help thinking about the night that was soon to come. The night that he had to spend in his king's bedroom. The night that he had to spend in his friend's bed.

He only hoped that no one noticed the state that he was at. His hope, however, faded as soon as he glanced at the Druid who was talking to him before. The Druid's face was priceless. He was enjoying Merlin's embarrassment. It even seemed that he lived for the moments like that. It was a shame. Such people like Druids were supposed to think about different things. They were supposed to help people, not perving around.

After a while, Merlin was made to face reality once again. It was time for another part of ceremony. Merlin felt deceived because he had much more to do in this part than Arthur. The king had to just sit and watch while he had to dance around him. Such dance was embarrassing itself but Merlin was a lame dancer and it could only end badly.

He hoped he'd memorized all the gestures that were essential for this dance. Merlin didn't feel like repeating it in front of all these people. Before he started, he saw Gwaine's amused face. He knew that the knight would never let him forget this embarrassment.

Merlin raised his hands in a gesture of allegiance. His inborn clumsiness didn't let him be as graceful as he wished but the final effect was better than Arthur expected. The king, naturally, pretended to be unimpressed. It would be inappropriate to show all his people that he enjoyed Merlin's dance more than he was supposed to. He knew that Merlin couldn't mean it in this way but Arthur found his clumsy efforts almost seductive. The king was pleased that this dance was dedicated to him. He wouldn't like Merlin dancing in such a manner for anybody else.

The final element of Merlin's dance was simple but also the sweetest of them all. The warlock fell to his king's knees and looked him deep in the eyes. They had to remained static for one minute. They couldn't blink. They had to drown in one another's eyes. And they did.

Merlin was torn when they turned their gazes away. Some part of him was relieved because the dance was a bit humiliating but there was also the part which was disappointed. This part had an unexplainable urge to move forward and taste king's lips. The more reasonable part of Merlin was glad that he didn't.

The feast continued but not for long. There was one more thing yet to be done. Probably the most essential one. However it wasn't going to be public. At least not as public as the feast itself. Merlin remembered Druid's words about watching him and Arthur very well. It wasn't a thing that one could easily forget.

They had everything planned. They had to leave the feast around eleven o'clock to reach Arthur's chambers and get prepared before midnight. The last rite had to start at midnight, not sooner or later. Then everything would change.

Merlin felt that the time was close. He could no longer decide if he was more nervous or excited. Either way, the oncoming event was making him feel dizzy.

The bell chimed eleven.

Arthur looked at Merlin and nodded lightly. It was time. "People of Camelot and other guests," the king said and all the voices quieted down. "I want to thank you for your presence. You are wonderful." He smiled widely. "I want you to celebrate as long as you can. I swear that there's enough food and wine in the castle." Gwaine laughed loudly at king's comment. "It's time for joy because once again Camelot has her Court Sorcerer," Arthur continued. "However, I need to leave you now. I've got kingdom to take care of and I have to wake up early tomorrow. I hope you'll forgive me." It was a lame excuse. Everyone was aware that the king was up to do something, especially after his next words. "Merlin, will you attend to me this last time?" he asked.

"Of course, Sire," Merlin answered way too enthusiastically.

They left the guests in a rush. Merlin could swear that he heard Druid's words: _We're watching you, Emrys, we're watching you._

oOoOo

"Gwaine," Percival said, sitting by his friend's side. "What do you think is wrong with them?" He obviously meant Merlin and Arthur who just left the room.

Gwaine took a big sip of mead before he smirked. "I'm not sure... It's _princess _after all... and Merlin..."

"Don't call our king a princess," Percival asked him.

"Oh, come on!" The other knight laughed. "Arthur may be the king but he'll always be our little _princess_." He drank more mead. "Anyway... He wouldn't convince an innocent child that he was going to bed now... at least not alone." Gwaine winked at Percival.

"Gwaine!" Percival looked around but no one seemed to listen to their conversation.

"What? Oh, please... Merlin would be a lovely queen." They both couldn't help bursting out laughing. This idea was too good.

"You really think... they would...?" Percival couldn't find the right words to describe what he meant in a decent way.

"Shag?" Gwaine suggested innocently.

"I was seeking better word but yes, that's what I meant," the embarrassed knight admitted. Who would believe that such a brave and strong (and huge) man was as shy as a young maid.

"Don't know... Maybe..." Gwaine almost giggled.

"What?" Percival asked.

"I think that _princess _should practice with Merlin. God knows if those two have any experience in _that _matter," he said. "And it's definitely the right time. Arthur's been very tense recently. A good shag would help him," he added.

Percival blushed. It was inappropriate for a knight to blush like a girl but he couldn't help. He decided to leave Gwaine alone before he could embarrass him more. This man was impossible!

* * *

**Please, review! You were wonderful last time! ^.^**


	3. Almost like a wedding night

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warning: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.**

* * *

**I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you wait for the chapter but I was so busy! I hope you'll forgive me.**

* * *

_**King most wanted**_

**Chapter 03**

"**Almost like a wedding night"**

"Here we are," Arthur said, locking the door behind himself and Merlin.

The warlock looked at the door, knowing that locking it wasn't enough. The Druids had other ways to watch them. Merlin, however, decided to spare Arthur these details. Oblivious Arthur was better than embarrassed Arthur after all.

"I should probably say _make yourself comfortable, _but I'm not sure it's the right choice of words in this situation," the king admitted after a while of complete silence.

Merlin sent him a goofy smile. "You're probably right," Merlin said. "I hardly believe that the right words for this situation exist."

Arthur couldn't help smiling back at him. "It's a bit awkward," he said.

"Very awkward," Merlin corrected him.

"Fine... it's very awkward but if we do this step by step, trusting each other, we will deal with it." Arthur looked around. "We should start preparing the room and... ourselves if we want to be ready at midnight. And we have to be ready... Waiting a whole year for repeating the celebration would be stupid. How would we explain it to people?" He was nervous. Now Merlin could hear it very clearly. Arthur was able to pretend to be calm and relaxed for hours but there were moments like this one when he had to be himself. Merlin found it kind of sweet, though we wouldn't admit it to anyone. "Where are the ritual candles?" Arthur asked suddenly. "We should definitely begin with them..."

"Arthur," Merlin spoke up. The king looked at his friend and saw his eyes shining with gold for a few seconds. "The candles are put on their places."

"Perfect," the king said, trying to find something else to do.

"Arthur, calm down," Merlin told him. "If you're so nervous, we don't have to do this."

"We have to!" Arthur said firmly. "I'm just... I don't know what's happening with me but I'll be fine." He took a deep breath. "Is bed ready?" he asked suddenly.

Merlin's eyes turned gold once again. "Yes, everything is ready," he assured him.

"Everything but us," Arthur said, looking at their clothes and swallowing hard.

Merlin blushed for the hundredth time this evening. "You're right," he said, "but it'll change soon."

Arthur cleared his throat to prolong the moment a little bit. "Well... now?" he suggested. "We don't really have much time left."

The warlock nodded lightly. "Right... you can... undress... here... and I'll... go there... and do the same," he said timidly.

"There's no need," Arthur told him, grabbing Merlin's right arm when he was about to go to the other corner of the room. "There's no point in modesty when we... you know."

Merlin knew that Arthur was right but it didn't make him feel more confident. He saw in the corner of his eye as Arthur pulled off the ceremonial robe.

"What are you waiting for?" the king asked, taking off his shirt.

Merlin didn't reply. He just started undressing himself. It was a strange experience. He saw Arthur's naked chest hundreds of times but it never felt like that. The warlock wondered whether it was because he was getting undressed himself or because he was aware of what was going to happen next. Eventually, he came to the conclusion that the reason didn't matter that much. That night would be awkward anyway.

After a while both Merlin and Arthur were left in their underwear. Merlin felt a bit unattractive, glancing at king's well-built body. He knew that this whole rite was not about being attractive to each other but it didn't change anything. He would feel much better if his body resembled Arthur's body. It was a matter of aesthetics. Men were supposed to look strong and powerful, not weak and pathetic. Merlin started wondering if Arthur had been right all along and he really was more like a girl. This idea made the warlock shudder.

Arthur noticed that there was something wrong with his friend. "What's the matter?" he asked, confused and a bit worried.

"Nothing," Merlin lied but his lie didn't sound convincing at all.

"Tell me," Arthur pressed him. He was not going to give up easily.

"I just... you know..." He looked down at his chest and legs. It was hard to put it into words.

"No, I don't," the blond denied.

"Look..." Merlin sighed. "Just look at yourself and then at... me." It was not easy to admit it out loud. He was embarrassed by his body and uncertainty.

"What?" Arthur could not believe that it was about the physical appearance. "Are you ashamed of your body?" he asked.

"Not ashamed," Merlin said quickly. "I feel fine in my body... most of the time. In comparison with you, however..."

"Nonsense," the king interrupted him firmly. "Stop thinking about your appearance and start focusing on the rite."

"You're right," Merlin said, nodding. "That's nonsense."

"You see, Merlin..." the blond said, smiling brightly at him. "That's why I'm the king and you are not."

The warlock couldn't help rolling his eyes what made them both burst out laughing. It cleared the atmosphere a little bit. When the laughter faded away completely, Arthur nodded his head towards his bed meaningfully. There was no need for words. They would only complicate everything.

Merlin followed Arthur to the bed. He moved as carefully as he could. The candles were put all around king's bed and being seared by the flames, especially at that particular moment, would be foolish.

Finally, both Merlin and Arthur were seated safely on the bed. The book, opened on the right page just in case they forgot something, was lying on the nearby night table. The ritual oils were put right next to the book.

"The flames are supposed to be blue," Arthur reminded Merlin, watching perfectly normal flames. "Can you change them?"

"Sure," the warlock replied shortly as his eyes shone with gold, turning the flames to blue. "That was easy," he added, smiling shyly.

"They're perfect," the king said, wanting to stop the time for a little while. They had to focus only on one more thing which was disturbing. They had to focus on themselves.

"Arthur?" Merlin broke the silence which could last no more than several seconds.

"I know... we need to undress completely," he said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the warlock asked him one last time.

"We've already had this conversation, Merlin," Arthur reminded him. "There's no time for reviving it."

"I know, I remember..." Merlin said. How could he forget? "I just wanted to make sure."

Arthur nodded silently. It wasn't that he wasn't worried. He had been thinking about the consequences of what was about to happen since he had made the decision. He wasn't sure what the future would bring but he was willing to deal with whatever it was. Arthur was aware that their lives would be changed forever and that the change would be harmful. Nonetheless, it was Merlin in front of him. His best and probably only true friend. His second side of the coin. If their friendship couldn't survive such test, then it was worth nothing. And Arthur was sure that it was worth more than that.

"Let's get it over with," he told Merlin. "The sooner we get undressed the better. We'll have a moment to get used to it."

That sounded quite reasonable to Merlin. He sighed silently and removed the last piece of his clothing slowly. Arthur took off his underwear as well but he did it more confidently.

"That wasn't so difficult, was it?" the king teased, trying to distract his friend's attention.

"Getting undressed isn't complicated but as your former servant I had a feeling that you thought differently," replied Merlin.

"What I've been always telling you about trying to be funny?" Arthur asked him, pushing him down. Merlin landed on the soft pillows and looked up into Arthur's eyes. It was better to look at his face than anywhere else.

The king cocked his head with a slight frown. "Are you avoiding the contact with my naked body?" he asked.

"No... I mean yes... no... what was the question?" Merlin got a bit mixed up but it was adorable.

"You can look down," Arthur told him. "I can assure you that we've got exactly the same things down there. Well... I may be bigger than you but..."

"Arthur," Merlin said as firmly as he could, which wasn't much at all. It was weird to have such a conversation with Arthur Pendragon, especially when they were naked. He wanted him to stop talking.

"Don't be shy. You should say hello to my..." Arthur continued his teasing.

"Arthur," the warlock managed to speak louder than before.

"I'm joking," the king finally said. "It's a joke, okay? There's no need to be so embarrassed."

"I'd rather you didn't joke like that," Merlin said and half-consciously looked down. The moment he realized what he'd done, he turned his gaze away. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Arthur assured him, laughing. "It's actually flattering." Merlin didn't react. "Look... you should get used to me being naked. I've got no problem with looking at your body or... touching it." Arthur touched Merlin's thigh delicately. He didn't want to scare him. He wanted him to get familiar with his touch.

Merlin looked down at Arthur's hand. It felt so strong and tender all at once. That was just unexpected. "I think I can give it a try," he said almost softly. "I don't really have a choice, do I? It's almost midnight."

"We've got a few minutes left. You need to relax, otherwise we won't be able to finish the ceremony," said Arthur, moving his fingers a bit up Merlin's leg. "How can I help you to relax?"

"I'm fine," the warlock assured him. "You should take the right bottle of oil into your hand. I think that the green bottle is for a chest but you should check it in the book," he instructed him.

"It _is _the green one. I remember," Arthur told him and grabbed the small bottle. "We're ready, you see? Everything is going to be just fine."

_We are watching you_, Merlin heard the Druid's voice in his head. He almost forgot that they were being watched by the group of shameless deviants. It would have been better for his mental health if they had let him forget. _One more minute and it'll be midnight, Emrys, _the voice in his head continued, _be ready_.

"Merlin? Are you okay?" Arthur asked him worryingly. His friend seemed to lose the contact with reality.

"Yes, Arthur, I am," Merlin spoke up, swallowing hard. "Are you ready? We've got only several seconds left."

Arthur's fingers, smeared with oil, hovered two inches above Merlin's nipples. The warlock looked at them very intensely. These fingers were to touch his skin as soon as the bell chimed twelve. It was a little bit exciting. He knew it was madness. They should call it off. Two friends shouldn't sleep together because of some old rite. Merlin feared what the people of Camelot would think if they ever found out what their king and the Court Sorcerer were doing during the Vernal Equinox.

All his fears faded away the moment the bell chimed midnight and Arthur's oiled fingers touched his hardening nipples. Merlin hoped that the cold oil made them hard, not the arousal. He hoped Arthur thought it was the oil too.

The king's fingers did some magical things to Merlin. Their touch was soothing and relaxing. He needed to be relaxed to open himself completely, to take what his king was giving him.

Merlin moaned quietly.

"Did I hurt you?" Arthur asked, slowing down but not stopping. He couldn't just stop when they just began.

"No... just..." Merlin didn't know how to explain it to Arthur without embarrassing himself completely. "Just carry on," the warlock encouraged him. There was no time for explanation. They would have more time later if they wanted to talk about it but now they needed to focus on the rite.

Arthur nodded, agreeing silently. He grabbed the blue bottle and spilled its contents over Merlin's stomach, which made the warlock gasp. Arthur started smearing the oil very carefully. He was supposed to smear it almost all over his body. On the one hand, it made Merlin feel a little bit like a child who couldn't take care of oneself. On the other hand, however, Merlin liked the feeling of being served very much. And it was really all about it. The begging of the rite required the reversal of roles. The king was always the one to be served. Now he had to serve the other.

Merlin's body glittered with oil. Arthur massaged it into the skin of his friend's arms, shoulders, stomach, legs and back. Only the most intimate parts of his body were yet to be smeared.

Both Merlin and Arthur were breathing hard, looking at each other. "The last bottle," Arthur managed to say and took the red one.

"It's the colour of Pendragons," Merlin said, watching as Arthur opened it with his long fingers.

"No more talking, Merlin," the king told him. "You must rest still. When you talk your whole body is moving with your mouth and tongue."

The warlock wanted to reply but it would require talking. He didn't want to prolong this part of the rite forever. Although his mind was telling him otherwise, his body was craving to feel Arthur in another way. His body wanted to be filled and then completed. They were two sides of the same coin so they had to become one at least for one moment. Merlin hadn't been aware of it before but now he knew that the lack of this fulfilment was almost painful.

"I'll try to be gentle," said Arthur suddenly. "You need to know that I don't want to hurt you."

Merlin knew that very well. Arthur was too noble and honourable to want to hurt anybody without a reason. The king was a noble because of the artificial title but Arthur was truly noble inside. It was his heart and good deeds which made him noble in Merlin's eyes. Merlin would do anything for him. He was now in the middle of doing something unimaginable and he did it because Arthur asked him to. They shared the bond that couldn't be broken. The rite of extreme bonding was just a confirmation.

"I think you should help me," Arthur said suddenly.

"How?" Merlin asked him. "I thought that _you _have to prepare _me_. That was written in the book."

"True," the blond agreed, "but it was also written that you have to participate. You should oil _me _down _there _before I go any further."

"I almost forgot," said Merlin, blushing madly. "Give me some oil and I'll... do this."

The king handed him the red bottle and watched Merlin's moves very closely. The warlock sat up on the bed to get the better access to Arthur.

"Just do it," the king encouraged him.

Merlin smiled nervously and touched Arthur right _there, _smearing the oil. His touch was most welcome.

"Use more oil," Arthur encouraged him once again, "I don't want you to feel too much pain." Such thought didn't even cross Merlin's mind but Arthur told him to use more oil partly because he wanted to enjoy the touch a little bit longer.

When Merlin finished, he lay down again, letting Arthur continue. The king couldn't focus for a minute, still having in mind Merlin's fingers on his penis.

"Please, Arthur, hurry up," the warlock asked him. He didn't want to say more. He didn't want to say that he wanted to be complete and that only Arthur could make him feel so.

"Yes, of course," said Arthur, taking a huge amount of oil. He wanted to be as delicate as it was possible. He knew that the touch of cold oil wasn't the most pleasant thing but the good preparation was better than the consequences of the poor one.

"It's cold," Merlin hissed when Arthur's fingers brushed his tender skin.

"Sorry for the discomfort," said Arthur quietly. "But that's for your own good."

"I didn't say I don't like it," the warlock replied and blushed immediately. It wasn't thoughtful to say that. He didn't want his friend to think that he enjoyed such a weird thing. They weren't doing this for pleasure. It was an ancient rite and nothing else. At least Merlin tried to convince himself that he treated it this way.

"Good," the king said, smiling. "It will take some time to prepare you."

Arthur was very careful. He didn't rush anything. He was just touching and massaging, waiting patiently for Merlin's muscles to relax. It was a wonderful sight. Merlin's body was opening itself for him.

"You're almost ready," whispered Arthur.

Merlin had to stop himself from purring. He had magic but there and then Arthur's fingers were more magical. He was barely aware of what Arthur was telling him.

_You have to give yourself to him, _Merlin heard the Druid saying but the fact that they were being watched suddenly didn't matter. _You have to take everything he gives you, _the Druid continued, making Merlin want to laugh out loud. The warlock was so willing to do that. It seemed like the most natural thing to do. He was so glad that Arthur insisted on following the ancient rite. It was probably his only chance in life to share something like this with Arthur and he was willing to take it.

"Do it," Merlin said weakly to Arthur. "Now or never. Please..."

Arthur could not refuse when Merlin was pleading like that. Besides, his friend had been ready for some time now. Merlin was right. It was now or never.

"Give yourself to me, your king," Arthur said as the rite required.

"I'm giving myself to you, my lord," Merlin answered, smiling almost playfully.

"Will you take everything I give you?" the king asked.

"I will, my lord," Merlin said obediently.

"Then I, Arthur Pendragon, will give myself to you too."

Arthur looked Merlin deep in the eyes and, not breaking the eye contact, thrust and entered him. It went smoother than any of them suspected. It was almost painless. Merlin felt some discomfort but it was nothing while compared to his other feelings. There were too much of them to describe or call them. Merlin simply couldn't think about anything but Arthur. Arthur was inside and around him. The world outside king's chamber didn't seem to exist. They were real and the rest was just an illusion.

They didn't rush anything. It all went in the natural rhythm of their bodies but still it came to an end too quickly for their liking. In the end there was no screaming. They both decided to keep the screams to themselves, though it was tempting to let go just once.

It became a fact. The two halves became as one, though just for a moment. When it ended and they could finally take the deep breaths, there was just one last thing to do to finish the rite of extreme bonding.

Arthur, who was on top of Merlin, leant down and kissed him tenderly. The kiss was like a seal which made the rite valid but Merlin didn't think about it this way. He couldn't focus on anything but the sweet taste of Arthur's lips which were softer and warmer than they looked. Their warmth was overwhelming. Merlin had an urge to turn the kiss into the passionate one but he knew it would be too much.

When they pulled apart, Arthur smiled at Merlin playfully and said, "It wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Shut up," replied Merlin, not know what else he could say.

Arthur, surprisingly, ignored it. "The book doesn't say anything about it and the rite is over," he said, "but I'd rather you didn't creep through the corridors so late at night. Stay here till the morning."

"I will," Merlin said. "Now please, get out of me. You're heavy! And I'm tired." He liked the warmth of Arthur's skin but he had to guard his heart now when the rite was over. That was better for both of them.

Arthur released him and turned on the other side of the bed, though he craved for the warmth of other body as well.

* * *

**Reviews make my day(s)!**


	4. New reality

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warning: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.**

* * *

_**King most wanted**_

**Chapter 04**

"**New reality"**

Merlin woke up to the new reality. He could sense it. Nothing was going to be the same ever again. Nothing.

He pushed that thought aside as soon as he took a look at Arthur's sleeping form. It was probably the last chance he had to see Arthur like that. He was no longer king's servant and what they had the previous night was just a one time thing.

The strangest thing was that as Arthur's manservant, Merlin had seen him sleeping thousands of times but it had never felt like that. It was a totally new perspective.

Merlin watched him for quite a long time before he decided to get out of his chambers. The ritual was over and he had nothing else to do in Arthur's bed. Besides, leaving his friend while he was sleeping seemed less awkward.

Merlin walked to his own chamber in a rush. It was still very early but the servants were already awake and he didn't want to meet any of them. He didn't have to explain his early stroll to anybody but he didn't want to be the subject of castle's gossips.

"You did well, Emrys," Merlin heard the moment he closed the door of his chamber. He recognized the voice before he saw the face. The Druid, the old deviant, was sitting in Merlin's favourite armchair as if it belonged to him.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked him, a little bit annoyed.

"I told you. You did well. I'm here to inform you that the rite of extreme bonding was performed correctly. You are now officially the Court Sorcerer," he said smoothly. "I want you to know that we were watching you two very carefully last night and that I'm quite impressed. It was a really good _performance_." The Druid sent him a dirty smile.

That was too much. "Do you really have to tell me all of this?" he asked angrily. "We did what we had to do. The rite is over! End of story!"

"Is it?" the Druid asked mysteriously. "I've got a feeling that it may be just the beginning."

"It is _over_!" Merlin emphasized the last word. "I don't really have to listen to this."

The Druid stood up and walked up to Merlin slowly. "Tell your king that we accept you as the Court Sorcerer. I believe _it _was the point of the whole rite. Arthur Pendragon told you that _it_ was the point, didn't he?"

"What are you up to?" Merlin asked him, opening the door.

The Druid laughed. "We're leaving instantly. We did what we were supposed to do," he said, ignoring Merlin's question.

"Aren't you waiting for the king to bid you a farewell?" he asked but was ignored once again.

"Good luck, Emrys, you may need that." The Druid didn't use the door. He just vanished in the thin air.

"Druids..." Merlin murmured, closing the door.

oOoOo

Merlin was heading to the dining room where he was going to eat dinner with Arthur and a few knights. He didn't see Arthur after the previous night and he couldn't stop thinking about what his friend was going to do or say. He himself had been thinking about it all day. It was stronger than him. It made him wonder whether Arthur's memories of the night were as strong as his or if he chased them away. So many questions were running through Merlin's head and he could not find any answer. That was frustrating.

"Hello, Merlin," Gwaine greeted him on his way to the dining room.

The warlock smiled at him a bit nervously. "Hello," he replied.

"You look pale," said the knight, looking at his friend's face carefully. "You've got bags under your eyes. You didn't sleep much last night, did you?" he asked, winking.

Merlin wasn't sure whether Gwaine knew the truth or he was just his playful self. The warlock didn't really want to know. "I'm fine," he answered shortly. They almost reached the dining room and Merlin hoped that Gwaine would stop his _investigation_.

"Are you sure?" the knight asked, concerned. Now Merlin was really confused. He had always thought that he could read Gwaine like an open book but now it didn't seem so simple.

"Yes, I'm absolutely fine," Merlin assured him.

"Then why do you look so tired?" The knight wasn't going to give up easily. That was not in his nature.

"I couldn't fall asleep for a long time, okay?" Merlin said. "I was too excited. One does not become the Court Sorcerer every day."

"Yeah, sure..." said Gwaine.

Merlin wasn't sure but he almost heard mocking in his friend's voice. Luckily, they didn't have to carry on this awkward conversation because they reached the dining room. Merlin, having a new title, took his rightful place by king's side. The truth was that he had been occupying the seat for a longer while but now he had an official reason to do so.

"King Arthur," Merlin greeted his friend.

Arthur wanted to slap him right there and then. Although they were dining with some knights, there was no need for the official titles. The situation was almost private. Besides, Arthur was angry with Merlin for leaving his chambers without a word. That was not fair after the events of the previous night, though it was just part of the rite.

The king, however, was capable of hiding his true emotions perfectly so neither Merlin nor the knights knew about his anger.

"Merlin, tomorrow you're going to have your first meeting as the Court Sorcerer," Arthur informed his friend. "I hope you know the importance of this meeting. Many people are still afraid of magic and they may ask you some difficult questions. You must answer smoothly to calm them down. I hope you can do this."

"I'll do my best," Merlin promised. This revelation made him nervous and he had enough of this feeling. He hoped that it wouldn't always feel like this.

"I'm sure Merlin will be just fine," Gwaine spoke up suddenly, grinning at them. "He always is, _right_?" The knight didn't say it out loud but every person in the room could hear the hidden _if you know what I mean_.

"I'm not doubting him," Arthur assured them. "I'm warning him."

"I get it!" Gwaine grinned even wider. "You're warning him because _first times _are always so complicated. One has to be _well prepared _to deal with a new situation."

The king raised his eyebrows slightly. "That's exactly what I _meant_," Arthur said. It looked as if he was challenging him.

That was odd and unexpected. Merlin wasn't sure what these two were playing at but surprisingly he was a part of it and he didn't like it.

"Let's eat," the warlock suggested. "The dinner looks delicious."

The other knights seemed disappointed when Arthur nodded in agreement. Apparently, they enjoyed this odd conversation between their king and the fellow knight. Merlin didn't blame them. It could be found entertaining by those who weren't involved.

oOoOo

Merlin wondered if he and Arthur should discuss the previous night. On the one hand, it wasn't just a small favour. It was a very important thing which, left alone, would evolve into something traumatizing. On the other hand, however, the discussion would just make other things worse. It would never let them go.

The warlock was sitting in his favourite armchair, thinking and looking through the book which was the reason of his doubts. It was late at night but Merlin couldn't fall asleep, though he was tired. He was worried and nervous. He didn't know how his relations with Arthur would look like in the future. He didn't want to be so confused around the king forever. Moreover, he was going to have his first meeting with people as the Court Sorcerer soon. He was under a lot of pressure. The future insight on magic would depend on him. He couldn't make any mistake.

Then Merlin started to wonder how Arthur could cope with such a pressure. So many people depended on the king and Arthur seemed just fine. Merlin probably could ask him for some advice but he wasn't sure if showing his weaknesses was the right thing to do.

Merlin sighed sadly. It was not the future that he had always wanted for himself. He felt lonely with no one to talk about his doubts. The only person that could listen to him was Arthur but he was also the major reason of Merlin's confusions so it wouldn't work anyway.

Suddenly, the warlock wanted to hug someone very tightly. He needed to feel the warmth of other body. The body that would be strong. The body that wouldn't reject him.

Merlin had never thought about getting married but now he would like to have someone to fall asleep and wake up with. If he had found the wife before, he wouldn't have known any difference but now Merlin knew that it couldn't be anybody. He didn't want any random woman. He didn't want _any _woman and that was the worst thing.

Merlin swallowed hard, realizing his problem. There was only one person that he wanted to have in such a way. It wasn't supposed to happen. Merlin shouldn't crave for his king. That was madness. He and Arthur were supposed to spend one night together to make the ritual complete. Nothing was meant to change. Their strong friendship was supposed to survive such test.

However, Merlin's heart betrayed him and now his body started to betray him as well. He felt himself getting hard and, though he tried very much, he couldn't help touching himself and thinking about Arthur. Merlin closed his eyes and imagined that it was Arthur's hand. He remember its touch very well. He would never forget the way it made him feel.

Merlin was sitting in the armchair with his trousers pushed down. It wasn't a perfect solution for his problems but it would make him feel better for a while. Maybe, just maybe, he would fall asleep tonight.

oOoOo

Merlin knew many things about magic. It was his natural gift. However, explaining the nature of magic to those who had been fearing it for years was not an easy task.

Moreover, Arthur was watching him from the corner of the room. Although the people who came to the meeting were not aware of their king's presence, Merlin knew that he was there and it made him feel extra nervous. Arthur's presence was understandable but also discomforting. Merlin hoped that everything would go just fine. Making Arthur disappointed was the last thing Merlin wanted.

"My lord," the very first woman said, walking up to him. She was not alone. There was a boy behind her back who was hiding his face.

"I am not your lord," Merlin told her. "What's happened?"

"It's our neighbour!" she cried. "It's him! It must be him!"

"What about your neighbour, then?" he asked her, trying to be as professional as he could.

The woman's bottom lip trembled and tears rolled down her cheeks. "He hurt my only son! My little boy!

"And what did he supposedly do to your son?" Merlin asked carefully, not wanting to judge her neighbour without a proof.

"Just look at my son! Look at his eyes!" She turned towards her boy and said, "show him, Johnny, show him."

The boy was shy but he eventually looked up at Merlin. His eyes were filled with blood and it really didn't look well. Obviously, the boy was scared. He must have feared that he was going to die.

"My neighbour cursed him, sir!" the woman cried.

"Why would he do such thing?" Merlin asked her.

"He hates our family! He envies us! We've got a son and he's got only daughters..." she tried to explain her point of view.

"That doesn't prove anything," the warlock assured her. "Your name is John, right?" he turned his attention towards her son.

The boy nodded shyly.

"So John, come closer to me. I want to take a better look at your eyes and, if you let me, check if it is the work of magic."

John walked up to Merlin slowly. He trembled a bit but the warlock won his trust.

"You're such a brave boy," Merlin said. "How old are you?"

"I'm seven, sir," John replied.

"Tell me, John, do you think your neighbour did this to you?" Merlin asked him quietly.

"He's got magic," the boy replied timidly.

"So do I," Merlin told him. "That doesn't make him guilty. Did you see him casting a curse on you?"

John shook his little head.

"Do your eyes sting?" the warlock kept on asking him.

"Not much," the boy said.

"Can I touch them? I promise, it won't take long." Merlin smiled at John to encourage him. "Every spell leaves its trace. If it is the work of magic, I will find the trace and then I'll be able to help you."

The boy closed his eyes and let Merlin do his job. Merlin barely brushed his eyelids and took his hands away.

"That's it?" John's mother asked. "You felt the power of the curse, aren't you, sir?

"It's not the work of magic," Merlin assured her.

"But you barely touched his skin, sir!" the woman protested.

"And it was enough to tell that it's not the curse," he said. "I'm almost sure it's some kind of infection. I've seen such things before, when I helped the royal physician."

"Are you sure it's nothing harmful?" she asked him.

"It can be harmful if it is left untreated," Merlin told her seriously. "I should probably send you to the physician but I think I can cure it myself. It will be faster."

"Oh, thank you sir!" the woman cried with joy. "Please, cure my son!"

Merlin waved his hand right in front of boy's eyes and whispered some strange words. The blood started disappearing immediately.

"It's a miracle!" the woman whispered.

"Are you feeling better?" Merlin asked John, ignoring his mother's last words.

"Much better," the boy said, smiling happily.

oOoOo

Merlin had never thought that listening to the other people's problems could be so tiring. His head was aching and he was starving. He couldn't believe that there were so many people who sought his advice.

"Will it always look like this?" Merlin asked Arthur when they were the only people left in the room.

"It is just the beginning," the king said, coming closer to Merlin.

"Can I give up, then?" Merlin half-joked.

Arthur laughed. "You'll get used to your new role sooner than you think. You have a gift, Merlin."

"Yes, I have magic," the warlock said.

"I didn't mean magic." Arthur rolled his eyes. "You did a good job, today. You can actually help people."

"I'd waste my gift if I wasn't helping them," Merlin told him. "I don't really have a choice."

"Do you treat it like a punishment?" Arthur asked, not wanting to believe it.

"Of course not!" Merlin denied. "I'm tired, that's all. When I get some rest, I'll be more optimistic."

"I hope so," said Arthur, patting him on the back, "because I'm not letting you go anywhere. You stay here to help me."

"Sure," the warlock replied.

"Now you should go and eat something," Arthur told him, touching his arm half-consciously.

"I will," Merlin said, taking a step towards the door. "Arthur?" he asked suddenly, turning his head.

"Yes, Merlin?"

"Was I really that good?" he asked, not being sure if this question concerned just the meeting or something more.

"Yes, you were," Arthur answered far too seriously for Merlin's liking.

"Thanks," the warlock said, blushing slightly. He walked towards the door and just before leaving the room, he added, "Bye, Arthur."

* * *

**Please, review! ^.^**


	5. Passion

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warning: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.**

* * *

**I don't like this chapter. It was supposed to be diffrent! However, I couldn't write anything but this. Sorry...**

* * *

_**King most wanted**_

**Chapter 05**

"**Passion"**

There was only one thing Merlin could think about and it was killing him inside. It was really hard to do his job and help people when his eyes were always searching for one person in the crowd. The worst thing was that Arthur didn't really let him forget. The way he talked and smiled was ambiguous. Merlin just couldn't stop hoping that maybe, just maybe, Arthur wanted a similar thing.

The constant confusion didn't let Merlin sleep properly. Sooner or later it would lead him to madness. He had to do something with that. He could try to make a move on Arthur and risk their friendship and everything that he had or he could just move on. As much as Merlin wanted the latter option to happen, he just couldn't do this. It seemed that he and Arthur were connected by some invisible threads that couldn't be cut.

Merlin knew what he had to do and how risky it was. However, he couldn't wait any longer. Living this way was devastating. Although only a week passed since the memorable night, he looked skinnier and weaker than before. He saw it in his reflection and in the eyes of his friends. They were getting concerned about him. He could sense it.

The decision that he had to make was one of the most important decisions in his life. It would have a great impact on his destiny. Merlin knew that he and the others would suffer the consequences but there were such moments in life when it didn't matter. There were moments when one had to be a bit selfish. That was one of such moments.

Merlin was standing in front of the door to Arthur's chamber. It was very late but the time didn't matter. He had to do this that night. He had to know the truth. Arthur had been acting ambiguously recently, driving Merlin crazy. There was only one way to end this. Merlin had to come inside his king's bedroom and ask.

The warlock whispered the spell and pushed the door slightly. The room was shrouded with darkness but that was not a problem. Merlin knew every furniture in this room. He would always find the way to Arthur's bed. Always.

Arthur looked beautiful when he slept. It was such a pity that Merlin had to wake him up. Then another, much crazier, idea crossed Merlin's mind. Doing it was a madness. It was so much more risky than what he had intended to do.

Merlin swallowed hard and started to undress himself. He tried to be as quiet as he could, not wanting to wake Arthur before he was ready. When he was stripped down to his underwear, he took a very deep breath and slipped into the bed next to Arthur.

Arthur wasn't fast asleep yet so he felt a sudden movement in his own bed. He opened his eyes immediately, ready to attack an intruder. Instead of the intruder, however, he saw his best friend, scared and uncertain.

Arthur's eyes softened. He didn't ask him any unimportant questions about what he was doing in his bed and what he wanted. "You've come," Arthur just said and these were really the only words that were spoken then.

The king pinned the younger man to the bed. His lips attacked Merlin's mercilessly but that was exactly what the warlock needed right then. That was exactly what he went there for, though he hadn't believed he could succeed.

It was good to feel Arthur's muscles work right above him. It was good to have this warmth just for himself. It was good to remain silent afterwards. The words would destroy everything and both Merlin and Arthur were glad of what they had. There was no need to make an effort to change something.

Merlin loved the feeling of being tired after sex. He knew that he would fall asleep soon. He just needed to close his eyes. The familiar warmth and smell were around him. He felt Arthur's protective arm around his waist. Somehow he knew that Arthur didn't want to let him go anywhere. The words were unnecessary. They didn't need them to understand one another's needs. Besides, the words could complicate their lives, the lives which were already complicated enough.

In the morning, Arthur woke up before Merlin. It was a nice little change.

He'd almost lost his hope. He'd been thinking that either Merlin didn't like what they had and didn't want to sleep with him again or that his friend couldn't just read his signs correctly.

Arthur was so glad that Merlin had made an appearance in his chamber the previous night. This time it was less awkward and more emotional. He loved Merlin's eager kisses and fingers. They made the sexual act sweeter. They were just perfect.

"Good morning, Lazy Daisy," Arthur greeted Merlin when he finally opened his eyes.

"That was my saying," the warlock replied. It was easier to speak about silly things. He didn't feel like discussing the previous night right there and then.

"I know," said Arthur. "I just always wanted to say it to you. Now you know how ridiculous it sounds."

Merlin blushed slightly hearing that. He couldn't stop thinking that Arthur had been considering using his morning saying on him. That thought was quite arousing but there was no time for it. It just didn't seem right to have sex with Arthur in the daylight when anybody could come in. Besides, Merlin wasn't sure if Arthur wanted to repeat it again. Sooner or later he would get bored with him. That was unavoidable.

"You look sad," Arthur said suddenly.

"I'm not," Merlin denied quickly. "I'm just starving."

"Good." Arthur grinned at him. "You could get us some breakfast."

Merlin looked at his king oddly. "I'm no longer your servant," he said, "so if I went to the kitchen to get you, to get _us_, breakfast, it would be suspicious."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I sometimes wonder how can you be the great Emrys," he said. "Can't you just use your magic to get us two meals?"

"Oh..." Merlin blushed, embarrassed. "I think I can do this."

In less than five seconds they had their breakfast in front of them.

"Breakfast in bed!" Arthur smiled widely. "That was something I was dreaming about."

"Me too," Merlin admitted, taking a large bite of bread. "I didn't think it would taste so good, though."

"Because the company matters," Arthur said, winking at him. "And you've got great company. Your king's company!"

They ate their breakfast slowly, joking and laughing all the time. They didn't mention the previous night directly. It seemed that there was some unsaid rule that what was happening at night was not to be discussed in the daylight. Merlin thought that it was enough for him. He had never hoped to get so much.

He just didn't realise yet how wrong he was.

oOoOo

During the day everything seemed perfectly normal. Merlin noticed that Gwaine was a bit kinky but it was just the way he was sometimes. There was nothing to be worried about.

The warlock really liked his new job. He was helping people and he didn't have to hide it. It felt good to be appreciated for his efforts. At first it felt strange but Merlin thought that he could get used to it.

At night, however, Merlin was becoming a different person. The second time he sneaked into Arthur's bedroom, he was much more confident. There was still the possibility of being rejected but it was weaker than the previous night. Merlin knew that it would have to stop at some point but he was just chasing this thought away. It was not the time for worrying about Arthur's future wife while the lonely king was waiting in the bed for him.

It was their third time and they started to know what the other liked. Soon, they would become the perfect lovers, at least in the physical sphere. Arthur could make Merlin feel shattered in so many weird ways that it was indescribable. It always hurt, but the pain was quickly fading away. Merlin liked this pain. He needed it to know that what he had with Arthur was real.

Their fourth time was unusual. Arthur suggested doing it in the bath. He said that he wanted to broaden his mind. Merlin agreed without hesitation. He used magic to fill the tub with warm water and they did it. They had less space than in the bed but it was not a problem. It was truly perfect.

The hot water made Merlin dream. He selfishly was dreaming about having Arthur just for himself. Merlin knew that he was emotionally involved, though it was supposed to be purely physical. They were giving each other the pleasure that they weren't supposed to share with women before getting married. They were friends who were having fun. There was no place, nor time, for love.

Merlin couldn't sleep again, though he was lying next to Arthur. The king was snoring in his sleep but it was not the reason of Merlin's insomnia. He couldn't stop thinking about the future, though he should focus on the present. He wondered if he would still have it in a year's time. Arthur was a powerful and attractive man and he could have anyone as his lover. Merlin knew that his friend wasn't like that but this thought still worried him.

He was getting more and more sadder. In front of Arthur, especially in his bedroom, he pretended to be happy but he was dying deep inside. Merlin needed something more than a quick shag every night. It was a mad circle. He was unhappy both when he spent lonely nights and when he was sleeping with Arthur. His life sucked.

Nonetheless, every time he felt Arthur inside him, he knew that he preferred this option. He was unhappy in a less lonely way.

oOoOo

Arthur was content with his life. Finally he was waking up relaxed and calm, with Merlin by his side. He knew that he had to be careful with what he was doing. Merlin seemed vulnerable and a bit torn. Arthur didn't want to rush his friend into doing anything. Merlin needed to know that he could make the decisions. He couldn't think that he had some kind of an obligation to Arthur.

It was good to explore the new area of life with someone like Merlin. After all, Arthur could trust him with his whole life, though it had taken him some time to realise that.

Every night that they shared was special in some way. It seemed that with every next time Merlin was exposing more of himself. Arthur was simply enchanted by the way their bodies worked together. There was so much passion in their every single kiss. Sometimes it felt as if it was their first and last kiss all at once. Merlin was the only person in Arthur's entire life that could make him feel this way.

He wasn't sure why it seemed so perfect. He considered the whole destiny thing and its ambiguity but it didn't really matter much. Arthur didn't need the reason of his and Merlin's new relations. He just wanted it to keep developing in the right direction.

Then he kissed Merlin hard, making their lips crush.

Another passionate night was just beginning.

* * *

**Please, tell me what you think.**


	6. Men of action

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warning: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.**

* * *

_**King most wanted**_

**Chapter 06**

"**Men of action"**

As crazy as it sounded, Merlin lived in a constant fear. It was, however, a specific kind of fear. It had nothing to do with the enemies of Camelot and Arthur's destiny.

Instead of being happy, Merlin was worrying about the day in which his and Arthur's _relationship _would end. It was destructive. Merlin didn't sleep long enough. He barely ate and talked only when he had no choice. It was hard to see him smiling or laughing.

Put simply, it wasn't the Merlin everybody knew.

"You don't look well, Merlin." The warlock heard the familiar voice from behind. It was Gwen, whom he hadn't seen recently. She didn't spend much time in the castle, though she was the sister of one of the knights. Arthur had been mercifully enough to let her stay in Camelot after getting the kingdom back from Morgana but it was too late for them. There was no _them _any longer. Too many painful things had happened in a short amount of time to forget about them and forgive each other.

"I haven't seen you for a long time, Gwen," Merlin said, ignoring her words. "You didn't come for the celebration. I thought you were invited..."

"I was," the woman admitted, "but I didn't want to spoil the atmosphere. It was your celebration after all."

Merlin smiled sadly. _His _celebration caused more harm than good. He was just starting to notice that.

"Listen, Merlin..." Gwen looked at him seriously. "I think we need to talk," she uttered. "Can we do it now?"

The man swallowed hard. He liked Gwen. He really did. She was tender and kind and she would have made a great queen. He knew that. Nonetheless, she had to suffer the consequences of the plot against Arthur and herself. It made Merlin feel the worst. Guinevere was supposed to be Arthur's wife now. She was supposed to spend the nights in his bed, not him.

"I'm quite busy," Merlin lied, trying to avoid her. He felt guilty of what had happened, though it was not his fault.

"You're such a bad liar," she said. "We really need to talk. And we need to talk _now_."

Merlin didn't have strength to argue, so he agreed. Sooner or later she would make him talk to her. It was a matter of time. He decided that he wanted to get it over with.

"Let's find some private place," Gwen said, glancing at the group of servant who were just passing them. "It may take some time."

oOoOo

Despite his kingly duties, Arthur had to find some time for trainings. He couldn't fight as often he used to in the past but he was still the leader of the knights. He had to know all of them. He had to know their weaknesses and their strong points. However, most of all, Arthur wanted to stay fighting fit.

That was why he said yes when Gwaine asked him to train with him. Gwaine was one of the best knights in Camelot and training with him was a challenge. Gwaine was also very talkative and he knew how to distract his opponent. Arthur knew that training with him was worth his precious time. Besides, the king had a feeling that Gwaine wanted to talk to him in private and that he'd been waiting for the opportunity for some time now.

While training, Gwaine was talking the usual rubbish which was, nonetheless, quite distracting. The knight was telling him some tavern jokes which would make the young knights blush madly.

"That's enough for today," said Arthur, a bit annoyed. He didn't want to listen to another _brilliant _joke.

"Not so fast, _princess_!" Gwaine said, winking.

"You can't keep calling me princess!" the blond barked at him. "That's inappropriate! I'm your king and someone could hear it!"

"Fine! Fine!" Gwaine threw his sword to the ground. "But I just want to point out that you are screaming right now, and if someone heard your _beautiful title_, he would hear it from you."

Arthur looked at his friend as if he was the most annoying person all over the world but he didn't say anything.

"You're cooling down... That's good. That's very good!" Gwaine told him. "We need to talk," he added seriously. "About Merlin."

"Why isn't it surprising me?" Arthur asked him, sitting down and giving Gwaine the sign to sit by his side.

"So you've noticed that there's something very wrong with our friend?" he asked.

"Wrong? With Merlin?" The king frowned a bit.

"_Very _wrong," Gwaine corrected him immediately. "Haven't you seen him recently? He's thinner than before and he's got bags under his eyes all the time."

"He's just tired," Arthur said, though he wasn't entirely sure any more.

"Is he?" Gwaine sighed. "I really doubt it."

"You think he's sick, then?" Arthur asked.

"Maybe... maybe he's love-sick?"

oOoOo

Gwen and Merlin went to his chambers. It was a place where no one would disturb them because barely anyone visited him. Merlin didn't even have his own servant because it seemed just wrong. He thought that he was capable of taking care of himself and his room.

"Sit down," Merlin told Gwen and she sat in his favourite armchair. He himself leaned against the wall, next to the window, and said, "now we can talk."

Gwen looked up at him. "You're not well, Merlin," she said seriously. "And I'm not leaving this room until I find out why."

"I'm just tired," Merlin lied but his lie wouldn't convince even a four-year-old child.

"I told you I won't leave your room," she reminded him.

Merlin sighed. This woman changed a lot. She hadn't been so stubborn and determined when he saw her for the first time.

"Merlin," Gwen said firmly, breaking the silence. "Tell me what's wrong." Her voice softened a bit but she was still determined. "You know I won't give up."

"You gave up once," said Merlin and regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth.

Guinevere was hurt by his words but it was not enough to make her give up. "You mean Arthur, right?" she asked.

"You should be the queen of Camelot now," he said. "You had a chance to win him back. If you had just tried to do something... if you had made some effort, Arthur would have forgiven you." Merlin didn't know why he was saying all of this. It didn't make any sense. He couldn't change the future and he didn't really want to.

"Apparently, me and Arthur weren't meant to be," she said as calmly as she could. "It happens... but it's irrelevant. That's not why I've come here. We are supposed to talk about you, Merlin."

"I don't want to talk about myself," he said angrily. "Suddenly everybody is concerned!"

"I consider myself as your friend so yes, I am concerned! You're unhappy, Merlin. Something is destroying you and you need some help." Gwen sighed silently. "I want to help you, Merlin. My life isn't perfect but I cope somehow. It's true that I once dreamt about being Arthur's queen but I left it behind. I can't look behind for my whole life. I need to live and that's what I'm doing. You are the one with the problem here. If you don't share it with somebody, it'll kill you."

"Do you really want to know?" He asked with a trembling voice. "Are you entirely sure?"

"Of course, I am," she assured him. "It cannot be as hopeless at it seems to you."

oOoOo

"Love-sick?" Arthur asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"Yes," Gwaine confirmed, a little bit annoyed. "Have you told him something? Have you hurt him?"

"Why would I do that?" The blond was angry. Hurting Merlin was the last thing he wanted to do. He was careful and quite kind. It was impossible that he had done something wrong.

"Well, I don't know! Maybe you were just being your old self?!" Gwaine knew that he shouldn't talk to his king this way but it was about Merlin and Merlin was more important than his knighthood. "I know that there's something between you two," Gwaine continued. "Something's happened after the celebration, hasn't it? You were up to do something. I'm sure of that!"

"That's none of your business, Gwaine," Arthur said harshly. "And you should be careful. You're talking to your king."

"If you hurt Merlin, it _is_ my business. He's my best friend." The knight ignored Arthur's warning. Merlin was truly more important.

"I didn't hurt him," Arthur said. "Merlin agreed to everything. I didn't make him do anything."

"Then why is he in such a state?" Gwaine asked him angrily. "Why is he looking like a shadow if everything is fine?"

"I'd like to know myself," Arthur replied.

"You know... I came to Merlin's chamber last night," Gwaine said suddenly. "He wasn't there. I was waiting for him for two hours but he didn't come back." He looked at Arthur suspiciously. "He spent the night with you, didn't he? His bed was looking as if it wasn't used for some time. He must have spent many nights in your bed."

"He's an adult. He can spend the nights wherever he wants," the blond answered.

"True," Gwaine said. "The next night, he may spend in my bed."

Arthur's eyes went wide. He didn't expect such a reply.

"You look angry," the knight said. "You said that Merlin can do whatever he wants. He's an _adult_."

Arthur didn't say anything. He just kept on staring at Gwaine angrily.

"It's just sex, isn't it?" the knight asked. "You shouldn't be jealous."

"I never said it was just sex," Arthur finally spoke up.

"Does Merlin know it?" Gwaine suddenly changed his tone. "Does he know that it is more than just sex for you? Obviously, it means more to him. He's always been extraordinarily devoted to you. You, however, have never shown him any devotion."

"That's not true," Arthur denied, swallowing hard.

"You've never been as obvious as he is," Gwaine said quietly. "You've been always hiding behind the mask."

oOoOo

Merlin smiled sadly. "Before I tell you, you need to know that I didn't plan it. It... it just happened."

"Merlin, calm down," Gwen said softly.

The warlock nodded. "It started at night of Vernal Equinox," he said slowly.

"It was the night when you became the Court Sorcerer, wasn't it?" she asked him.

"Yes," he confirmed. "There was a part of the rite that people didn't know. This part was essential... but it was also my doom. Now I know that."

"Your doom?" Gwen asked in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"The rite of extreme bonding... It wasn't supposed to change anything between me and Arthur but it changed everything!" he continued.

"Merlin, I'm sorry, but I still don't understand," she said.

"Everything is written here," Merlin said a bit bitterly, passing her the book. "Just read it."

Guinevere read the fragment very carefully, showing almost no emotions. Finally, she looked at him but there was no anger or disgust in her eyes. She just seemed a bit sad. "It meant to you more than just a rite," she said, understanding him instantly.

"Aren't you angry?" Merlin asked her worryingly.

"Why would I be?" she asked him back, putting the book aside. "Arthur is a wonderful man but he is not meant to be mine. You two are very close and... you know... I cannot blame you for loving him."

"Thank you." Merlin felt sightly better. It was good to talk about it with someone. Especially with someone who knew what it meant to love Arthur Pendragon.

"Did you tell him how you feel?" Gwen asked him.

Merlin didn't know what to say. The truth was more complicated than simple yes or no. "I didn't say a thing," he admitted, "but I've been sharing his bed afterwards. I was supposed to treat it as a mutual physical pleasure but it's always been more."

"Oh." Gwen blushed. "Listen, Merlin," she started after an uncomfortable silence, "maybe it means to Arthur more than you think."

"He's the king, Gwen," Merlin said. "He needs to find his queen. The thing that we have cannot last forever. No matter what he feels." He swallowed hard. "Every time I come into his bed I think it may be the last time. I can't help it. It's..."

"... killing you," she finished his sentence.

Merlin nodded sadly.

"It's destructive," said Gwen. "Merlin, you need to do something about that. It cannot last any longer because you're getting worse and worse! You need to tell Arthur!"

"That won't change anything," Merlin said stubbornly.

"It'll change everything," she assured him. "Besides, Arthur's got right to know the truth. He wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to you."

"But..."

"No _buts_, Merlin." Gwen was as determined as never. "You _will _talk to him or _I'll_ tell him myself."

It sounded like a threat. Merlin wanted to contradict but he was too weak. He was no longer able to fight for himself. Gwen was right all along. He wasn't well at all. "I'll talk to him," he agreed. "I have to."

oOoOo

"I care for Merlin," Arthur said firmly. "I just have problem with showing it."

"If you really care for him, you should start showing it. Merlin is a wonderful man and if you don't do anything, you'll lose him. We all will lose him," Gwaine warned him.

"You're dramatizing," Arthur told him.

"Am I?" the knight asked him. "Have you seen Merlin recently? He's in a terrible state and you're the only one that can help him."

"What am I supposed to do, then? I don't really know how to talk about feelings. I'm not sure I can."

"You talked about feelings before," Gwaine said. "When you were with Gwen."

"That was different," Arthur replied. "Guinevere is a woman and Merlin is a man... Besides, I don't want to make the same mistakes any longer."

"If you don't do anything, you'll make even worse mistakes."

Arthur knew that Gwaine was speaking the truth. He had to do something. He had to be the man of action. "You're right," Arthur whispered. "I need to see Merlin right now. Before it's too late."

* * *

**Thank for reading! Please, review!**


	7. Face to face

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warning: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.**

* * *

**You need to know that it is the last chapter. I hope it's better than the previous ones and that you'll enjoy it!**

**If you want to know, my next story will not be published on this webside because of the rating policy. It's going to be a Merlin/Uther smut so I don't want to risk. Merlin/Arthur is still my OTP but I need to write something different from time to time. If some of you are interested in my next story, it will be published on Archive of Our Own. My nick is the same. Besides, once I publish it there, you'll find the link to my account in my info.**

**Now enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

_**King most wanted**_

**Chapter 07**

"**Face to face"**

Merlin was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He had a lot of things to do but he couldn't focus on anything. He was too worried about his conversation with Arthur. He knew what he had to say but he didn't know how.

_You two are very close and..._

_I cannot blame you for loving him..._

_Maybe it means to Arthur more than you think..._

_It cannot last any longer because you're getting worse and worse!_

Merlin kept hearing Gwen's words in his head. He couldn't chase them away, though he tried very hard.

He remembered all the intimate moments that he spent with Arthur. They were amazing but there was always something missing. Merlin knew that it had to change. He knew that it was destroying him. He barely recognised himself in the mirror. Arthur had been the essence of his life for years but what he was feeling now was just too much. His whole life couldn't rely on Arthur. That was madness. He could not completely rely on something which was going to fade away sooner or later. Merlin needed Arthur in his life but he couldn't keep living like this. He needed to know what Arthur was thinking about it. _About them_. The truth would be painful but without it he couldn't be himself.

"Merlin," someone whispered. The warlock looked in the direction of the door and saw Arthur. The man was standing there, looking at him sadly.

Merlin sat up instantly. He had a feeling that something was wrong. Arthur rarely visited him in his room. It was Merlin who always followed his king. It was Merlin who always was there to help him. No matter what.

"We need to talk, Merlin," said Arthur seriously and closed the door behind himself.

"I know," the warlock replied weakly. "I always knew this day would come."

Arthur moved closer to the bed. He moved rather slowly. There was no rush. He didn't want to scare Merlin away.

"You did?" Arthur asked uncertainly and stopped moving for a while.

"Of course," Merlin said. His voice almost broke. Almost. He cleared his throat and looked Arthur in the eyes. He had to be brave. "Who is she?" he asked. "Do I know her?"

Arthur was startled. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Your future queen." Merlin looked away. He couldn't stand it any longer. He wasn't brave enough. "I understand... _It _has to stop."

"There's no woman in my life," Arthur assured him. "I swear."

Merlin felt like a complete idiot. He didn't know how to explain his behaviour. It was so immature.

"You're not yourself, Merlin," said Arthur, sitting by his friend's side. "Where is the cheerful Merlin who was driving me mad all the time? I want him back."

The warlock shrugged. He knew that it was probably his only chance to make things right but he didn't have strength to give it a try.

"I told you we need to talk." Arthur nudged him lightly. "Now I'm even more determined."

"What do you want to know, then?" Merlin asked him, trying to be as indifferent as possible.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You cannot be like this!" he said. "Don't pretend you don't care. I'm not buying it."

"And do _you _care?" Merlin asked him almost accusingly.

The blond cleared his throat and said silently, "would I be here if I didn't?"

"What have we done, Arthur?" Merlin asked suddenly, glancing at him. "What have we done? We've just complicated everything!"

"True," Arthur admitted. "My life would be boring without you, though. I'm glad I met you and I'm glad that _it _happened."

Despite everything, Merlin smiled lightly. "Aren't we pitiful?" he asked. "We say _it _all the time. We don't even try to give _it _a name."

"Are you ready to give _it _a name?" Arthur asked him.

"I'm not sure," said Merlin, "but I want to."

Arthur nodded. "Me too," he admitted.

Their faces were dangerously close to each other. They craved for the kiss so badly but it had to wait. They needed to talk first.

Merlin moved slightly away. He needed some space. Arthur's closeness was too tempting.

"You'll have to get married one day," Merlin said suddenly.

"Probably," Arthur replied shortly.

"We will have to end _this_," the warlock continued. "One day you'll tell me that it's over and that I can no longer share your bed."

"Never," Arthur denied.

"Arthur, don't." Merlin swallowed hard. "I would probably stand it if it was purely physical. I would probably find another... but it's so much more. It's going to hurt so much!"

"I don't know what the future will bring," Arthur told him, grasping his hand. "But I know that I want _you _in my future. I want _us_." He sighed. "You will always be more important than all the rest. I cannot guarantee you that you won't have to share me with someone else but _you_ are _the other half_." He closed his eyes because it was too much to him. He needed the illusion of safety. "I'm not making you stay with me. If you want to end _this_... damn it! If you want to go away, then do it. You have the right to decide."

Merlin watched Arthur for a short while in a complete silence. He looked vulnerable and so human. Merlin had never seen him in such a state. "You know I wouldn't leave you," Merlin whispered softly and leaned towards Arthur. Their lips barely brushed but it felt so much better than everything that they'd been doing before. It felt so real.

"Merlin..." Arthur whispered, opening his eyes. "You really mean that." It wasn't a question. The blond felt deep inside that Merlin was telling the truth. He knew that he would always rely on Merlin. After all, two sides of the same coin couldn't be separated. "I cannot promise you that it will always look like that," Arthur warned him.

"I know," Merlin said softly and only a little bit sadly. "I'll willingly pay any price for staying by your side."

"No, Merlin..." Arthur shook his head. "I cannot let you... no... it's too much..."

"It's not too much," Merlin assured him. "Besides, haven't I told you that love make us do strange things," he added, blushing madly. Love was a forbidden word in _their _language but it seemed like the best time to use it.

Arthur smiled at him. "I don't deserve you," he whispered, "but I'm glad you're still with me."

"I don't deserve you either," Merlin replied. "I thought I'd be alone forever. I thought that I had only my destiny... that I wasn't meant to be loved..."

"Merlin," Arthur whispered his name.

"I'm so happy that I was wrong," the warlock told him and stole another kiss. "I'm so... so happy..."

"Yeah..." Arthur moaned. "Me too..."

They kissed again. This time the kiss was deeper and longer. Their tongues danced together, caressing their souls. They had never experienced such thing before. Never. It was their first time in the deepest meaning of this word. They were almost like two virgins who weren't sure what to do but followed their hearts anyway.

They did things slow. There was no need for rush. It seemed like ages before they got naked but they liked it this way. It was the proper way.

"I don't want to hurt you," Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear.

"You won't," Merlin assured him, knowing that Arthur meant both physical and emotional pain. However, there was nothing to worry about. Merlin knew his place in Arthur's heart and that was enough. He knew that they couldn't change some things but at least they could be happy in their own way.

Arthur was very careful. He had always been a tender lover but this time was so different. So better. It wasn't just sex. It was making love, an experience on entirely different level, where both their bodies and souls were involved.

"Arthur... Arthur..." Merlin was moaning time after time, clinging to him. Their bodies were as one. Their souls were knit together.

Everything used to slowly fade away afterwards, but this time was different. When they were resting afterwards, they still felt close and as one. Merlin felt loved. It was wonderful.

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's and squeezed it lightly.

"Hmmm?" Merlin moved on the bed to look at him.

"I thought you were sleeping," Arthur said silently.

The warlock smiled. "It's afternoon. It's not the time for sleeping," he said. "It's the first time we did it in the daylight..."

"I know," said Arthur and kissed Merlin's neck softly. "Hopefully, not the last time."

Merlin chuckled. "So this is what's love like?" he asked after a while.

"I hope so," Arthur replied and hugged Merlin even tighter. "It must be love."

oOoOo

"I still think what we did is wrong," said Percival when he and Gwaine were at the safe distance from Merlin's bedroom.

"We had to make sure that my conversation with Arthur worked," the other knight replied. "I couldn't let him hurt Merlin any longer."

"You're very fond of Merlin, aren't you?" Percival asked.

"Of course I am!" said Gwaine. "If only he weren't so stubbornly in love with our _princess_..." He sighed. "That doesn't matter anyway... It's his loss."

Percival burst out laughing. "He didn't seem unhappy behind the closed door," he said. "I think he was pretty content."

Gwaine shrugged. "That's only because he didn't have anyone better," he said. "But thanks to him, you still have your chance," he added seductively.

Percival tried to hide his embarrassment with laughter but the effect was rather poor.

"Don't be such a virgin," Gwaine said and winked at him.

"Well... actually... I am," Percival admitted, even more embarrassed.

"Can't be!" Gwaine laughed. "Such a man like you! You know what? We can help _it_. Come on!"

"Where are we going?" Percival asked.

"To my chamber, of course!"

Percival wasn't sure if it was a good idea but followed his fellow knight anyway. In the end, he decided that it wasn't really a bad idea. Actually, it was a pretty good idea. The best that Gwaine ever had!

_The End_

* * *

**Please, review this last time :)**_  
_


End file.
